


Babysitting Gig

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Life of Six [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AIN'T THAT ADORABLE, Akaashi and Shirabu have both played DRAMAtical Murder at some point, Futakuchi can sing(and play guitar), Gen, M/M, Multi, THEY BABYSIT NATSU, Terushima is a good artist, a G fic? in THIS series?, and tooooo many Natsu headcanons, bc I'm very biased towards Futakuchi, can u tell how biased I am towards Futakuchi lmao, it's more likely than you'd think, k that's enough tags, lmao anyway, some headcanons include, tho she's barely even a character so isn't everything for her a hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Of all the things Ennoshita expected to be doing on a Saturday afternoon, babysitting was not one of them.





	Babysitting Gig

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone! The reason this was uploaded before my next Actors!AU oneshot was because I have smth big planned >:3
> 
> Enjoy!

Of all the things Ennoshita expected to be doing on a Saturday afternoon, babysitting was not one of them.

 

He had gotten a call from Hinata, who he was actually still fairly close with, who told him that he needed a babysitter for his little sister, Natsu, who was now 8 years old.

 

“We’re doing _what_?!” Futakuchi scowled when told about the day plan.

 

“Babysitting.” He repeated. “Listen, Kenji, Natsu-chan _really_ isn’t a handful, I swear. She’s sweet.”

 

“I dunno, Chikara,” Yahaba mumbled. “I like kids, but I’m bad with them.”

 

“I’m good with them.” Terushima interrupted.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Akaashi nodded. “Kids are great.”

 

“I hate kids,” Shirabu told them bluntly, voice a complete deadpan. “I don’t like them and don’t want to interact with them.”

 

Akaashi snorted. “You sound like Kenma.”

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Ennoshita interrupted, “this is how it’s going to work. We’ll take turns hanging out with her, maybe providing a bit of entertainment when needed. I’ll go first, obviously, since I have class in 2 hours.”

 

“No.” Futakuchi’s response was immediate. “I’m with Kenjirou, I hate kids. I don’t like their grabby little hands, they’re too curious about everything.”

 

“Kenji, she’s eight, not a toddler.” Terushima furrowed his eyebrows. “Honestly, how do you guys not like kids? They’re adorable.”

 

“I told you, I like them, but I’m bad with them.” Upon seeing everyone’s raised eyebrows, Yahaba elaborated, saying, “I don’t know how to entertain them. Teenagers are easy, you can just crack jokes. But kids?” He shakes his head.

 

“Guys, please.” Ennoshita put on a pleading tone. “It’s just one day.”

 

Futakuchi scowled yet again. “What’s in it for us?”

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “I’ll cook dinner for the next week?”

 

Futakuchi looked pensive. “... Fine.”

 

He smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks, babe.”

 

Shirabu groaned. “Idiot, it’s his turn anyway! You fell right into his trap!” He face-palmed as Ennoshita and Terushima snickered.

 

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Ennoshita went to get it. “Oh, and by the way,” He turned to face them, “try not to swear too much.” He said with a pointed glare at Terushima.

 

“The fuck, Chikara, I don’t swear that much!”

 

“You just proved his point,” Shirabu muttered.

 

“Shouyou! Natsu-chan! Hi!” Ennoshita grinned as he opened the porch door.

 

“Ennoshita-san, hi!” Hinata really hadn’t grown a lot. He was still rather short, though his personality more than made up for it. If anything, he had gotten even sunnier since Ennoshita graduated. “Thanks for agreeing to babysit Natsu, I really appreciate it.”

 

“No problem.” He nodded.

 

“Hi, Chikara-nii!” Natsu grinned, stepping in and slipping off her shoes.

 

“Hey, Natsu-chan.”

 

“Thanks again, Ennoshita-san! Be back in a few hours!”

 

“Bye, Nii-chan!” Natsu called over her shoulder.

 

“So, Natsu,” Ennoshita gestured towards his boyfriends once they had gotten in the living room, “Do you know any of these guys?”

 

“I know Shigeru-nii.” She murmured, looking up at them with big brown eyes.

 

“Oh, well, this is Kenji, Yuuji,” He pointed to Futakuchi, who waved awkwardly, and Terushima, who grinned and waved much less awkwardly, “Kenjirou, and Keiji.” Shirabu’s face soured while Akaashi smiled.

 

“Hello, Natsu-chan.” He tried his best to look as non-threatening as possible. “My name is Akaashi Keiji.”

 

“Keiji-nii.” She smiled back. “Kenji-nii, Yuuji-nii, and Kenjirou-nii.”

 

“You know Aone, your brother’s boyfriend, right?” Terushima grinned.

 

“Yeah, he looks scary but he's really nice.” She giggled.

 

“That's his best friend.” He pointed at Futakuchi, who scowled.

 

“You're scary too.” She muttered, scowling right back before her face brightened. “But I bet you're actually really nice, like Takanobu-nii.”

 

“He's really not.”

 

“Shigeru!”

 

“Well, uh, I guess I'll go first,” Ennoshita mumbled. “You guys can go.”

 

“Finally.” Shirabu rolled his eyes, sulking off to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, Natsu-chan, what do you want to do?” Chikara asked.

 

“I dunno.” She shrugged. “Nii-chan said you would probably have homework to do, so I brought some crayons and paper.” She grinned as she reached into her bag and brought out a pack of 64 Crayola crayons and a notebook with flowers on it.

 

“That's a pretty notebook.” Chikara smiled. “You know, Yuuji _loves_ art. He's great at it, too. I’m actually in the process of trying of trying to get him to go to art school next year, actually.” He laughed.

 

“Really?” Natsu’s eyes sparkled. “Do you think he would draw with me?”

 

“Probably.” He nodded. “Do you want to show me some of your drawings?”

 

‘ _She looks so much like her brother,_ ’ he noted upon seeing her oh-so-bright grin. It was just like how Shouyou used to smile whenever he was excited about something, or when their team won a big match.

 

“Yeah!” She practically ripped through her pages, finding a strikingly realistic drawing of a volleyball on the pavement, most likely her driveway. “Do you like it, Chikara-nii?”

 

“It's incredible!” He grinned, ruffling her hair. “You're an awesome artist, Natsu-chan.”

 

“Thank you!” She exclaimed. “Mom says I should do art when I get older, but I really wanna join a sports team like Nii-chan did.” She then pouted a little bit. “I can't decide between basketball or volleyball, though…”

 

“You've got plenty of time before you have to decide.” He hummed, before smirking. “Though, if you asked me, volleyball is way more fun.”

 

“Nii-chan’s friend, Tobio-nii, says I should be a setter, but Nii-chan wants me to be a spiker like him.” She giggled. “Takanobu-nii thinks that I would be a good blocker because I'm growing really fast.”

 

It was true. Even at 8 years old, he was sure she would pass her brother in the next few years.

 

“I would be biased and say you should be a wing spiker,” He smiled, “but I'm _sure_ you're going to be tall when you get older, so I think a middle blocker would be a good choice for you. You'd need good timing, though.”

 

“I have good timing!” She insisted. “I always come down right in time for dinner, even when mom didn't call us yet!”

 

Chikara chuckled. “That's not really what I meant.” At Natsu’s inquisitive blink, he elaborated, saying, “See, to be a good blocker, you need to be able to predict which way the spiker is going to hit the ball, and when to jump to block the ball, so good timing is essential to being a good blocker.”

 

“You know a lot about volleyball, Chikara-nii!” She crowed, eyes sparkling with wonder.

 

“That's just what Ukai-san taught us.” He felt his face flush, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

“That's your coach, right?” She asked. “Nii-chan took me to his store one time and we bought meat buns.” She smiled as if remembering the delicious food, before frowning. “He told us to ‘get out and eat a proper dinner, dammit!’”

 

Chikara chuckled when her voice deepened in a bad impression of their old coach. He was slightly concerned about the fact that he swore around an 8-year-old, though. “That's him.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Yuuji,” Ennoshita called up the stairs, “I have classes, it’s your turn.”

 

“Sure thing.” He grinned, bounding down the stairs. “Hey, Natsu.”

 

“Hi, Yuuji-nii!” She returned a bright, sunny grin, making Yuuji blinked.

 

“Hey, you look like Mini-Spiderman!” He exclaimed. “Mini… Mini-Spiderman!”

 

“Who?” She cocked her head to the side.

 

“Hinata Shouyou, he played on Chikara’s team for a bit.”

 

“That’s his sister, Yuuji,” Shirabu called from the kitchen. “Of course they look alike.”

 

“Really?” He blinked. “Oh, yeah, I see it!”

 

“Do you know Nii-chan?” She asked with a grin.

 

“Yeah, my old high school, Johzenji, played Karasuno when I was a second year, and again as a third year. So, when your brother was a first year, then a second year.”

 

“Was your team good?” Natsu asked.

 

“We were great.” He smirked. “We even beat Shiratorizawa one time.”

 

“Really?!” She gasped.

 

“That’s a lie!” Shirabu accused from the kitchen.

 

“It’s not, I swear!” He called back, before turning back to Natsu. “Y’know, maybe we should do something else before Kenjirou explodes.”

 

“Good idea.” She nodded. “Chikara-nii said you liked drawing?”

 

“I do!” He grinned. “Wanna come upstairs and see some of them?”

 

“Yeah!” Her eyes were practically sparkling.

 

Once upstairs, he grabbed his sketchbook, turning to one of the drawings he was currently working on.

 

“Woah…!” Natsu exclaimed. “What is it?”

 

“It’s a hawk, see?” He pointed out all the feathers and details. “You can see the wings if you look closely.”

 

“I see it now.” She smiled. “Wanna see my drawings?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Natsu got her sketchbook out of her bag, turning to a page filled with little sketches of birds, cats, and other animals.

 

“Wow, that’s awesome, Natsu!” He grinned, ruffling her hair. “I love the colours.”

 

“Mom bought me a 64 pack of Crayola crayons.” She said with a smile.

 

“Wow, even I wasn’t allowed to get a 64 pack when I was little.” He laughed. “Wanna try out pencil leds, though? They’re a lot easier to use than crayons, in my opinion.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He got out the box that he keeps all of his leds in(Akaashi is constantly telling him to get something better to keep them in), digging around for a pencil.

 

“Here you go.” He smiled.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled back.

 

As she was drawing, Yuuji noticed something.

 

“Hey, are you a lefty?” He asked.

 

She nodded. “Mm-hm. Nii-chan says he played a lefty one time when he was a first year and it’ll be useful in volleyball.”

 

“Oh yeah, Ushiwaka’s a lefty, isn’t he?” He muttered, mostly to himself. “Does that mean you wanna play volleyball when you get older?”

 

“Yeah!” She looked up from her drawing an incredibly bright grin, highly reminiscent of her brother. “Nii-chan says I should be a spiker, but Tobio-nii says I should be a setter, and I can’t decide. Takanobu-nii says I should be a blocker.”

 

“You don’t have to decide yet.” He hummed.

 

“What were you, Yuuji-nii?” She asked with a tiny, adorable smile.

 

“I was a wing spiker, it’s so much fun.” He told her. “I kinda miss volleyball, honestly. At first, I mostly only played because my friends were doing it too, though I did grow to love it.”

 

“You sound sad.” Natsu pointed out with a frown.

 

“A little bit, though I still keep up with those friends, so it’s not too bad.” He shrugged, before smiling. “So, wanna show me some more of your drawings?”

 

“Okay!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey~, Shigeru, I have dance class, so here, have a child.” Terushima smiled as he dropped Natsu onto the couch beside him.

 

“Hi!” She grinned.

 

“Wait, _Yuuji-_ ”

 

“Can’t talk, already late.” He pecked him on the forehead, before rushing out the door.

 

“Bye…” He blinked. “Um. Hello, Natsu-chan.”

 

“Hi, Shigeru-nii!” She smiled.

 

“How are you…?” He asked, cringing at how awkward he sounded. _She’s an eight-year-old, not a date!_

 

“Good.” She giggled. “Do you know Nii-chan?”

 

_Nii-chan…_

 

“O-oh, you mean Hinata. I think we’ve met a few times, though my old kouhai, Kunimi and Kindaichi, probably would’ve known him better, since they were in the same year.”

 

“Cool.” She hummed.

 

 _This is so awkward._ Shigeru thought to himself.

 

“Shigeru, I can feel your tension from out here.” Shirabu deadpanned from the kitchen, leaning against the doorway. “She’s eight, she’ll be entertained by _anything_. Just show her some of your impressions, I’m dying over here.”

 

“Fine, cranky.” He furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Impressions?” Natsu cocked her head to the side, looking up at him with curious eyes.

 

“I can do impressions of people.” He explained with a smile.

 

“Oh, like Nii-chan does with Tobio-nii to annoy him?” She asked.

 

“Uh, kind of.” He huffed a laugh. “More of me just changing my voice to make it sound like that person.”

 

“Can you do Nii-chan?”

 

“I can try.” He cleared his throat. “I may be short, but I can jump!” He exclaimed in what he considered to be a pretty good impression of the redhead.

 

Natsu thought so too, apparently. “Wow, Shigeru-nii, you’re really good at that! That’s so cool!” She grinned.

 

“It’s boring, too,” Shirabu commented yet again from the kitchen. “Can’t you say something more entertaining?”

 

“What else does he says?!” He asked almost incredulously.

 

“... Good point.”

 

“He says other things.” Natsu pointed out. “He yells at Tobio-nii a lot, who yells back.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

“Wanna see my impression of Tobio-nii?” Natsu asked sweetly.

 

“Sure thing.” He smiled.

 

She put on an angry look, pushing her wild hair down in what seemed like an attempt to flatten it, and mock-grumbled, “You’re so stupid, Shouyou. You can’t even spike my tosses correctly.”

 

Shigeru couldn’t help but laugh. “That was good.”

 

“Thanks! Nii-chan does it a lot.” Her eyes were sparkling. “Can you do Tobio-nii?”

 

“Yeah, wanna see?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Clearing his throat yet again, he put on a scowl, exclaiming, “Hinata, you dumbass!” And making Natsu giggle.

 

“You’re really good at that.” She smiled, making Shigeru practically preen.

 

“Thanks.” He smiled back, ruffling her hair.

 

“Show off.” He heard Shirabu mumble, making him scowl over his shoulder.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I can Hitoka-nee, too.” Natsu grinned. “Can I show you?”

 

“Uh, sure.” He nodded, though he was having slight flashbacks to a few years ago when Futakuchi had said something eerily similar. “Go ahead.”

 

“Hinata, stop picking fights with everyone!” She exclaimed, making her voice sound vaguely panicked, in what was actually a very good impression of the former manager. “You’re going to get killed!”

 

Again, Shigeru couldn’t contain the loud laugh that came out of his throat. “That was really good, Natsu.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Shigeru.” Keiji poked his head out of the kitchen. “Want me to take over? I’m making lunch now.”

 

“Sure.” He nodded. “I’m gonna take a nap, I have late classes tonight.”

 

“‘Kay.” He pecked Yahaba on the cheek, before turning to Natsu with a smile. “You hungry?”

 

Natsu nodded, smiling back. “What are we having?”

 

“Shirasu, it’s Kenjirou’s favourite.” He then snorted. “Kinda funny, honestly, since his family name is Shira _bu_.”

 

Natsu giggled. “I’ve never had shirasu before, what is it?”

 

“Deep fried anchovies, basically.” He explained. “It’s almost ready, go sit at the table with Kenjirou.”

 

“Okay!” She walked over to the table, where Shirabu was sat. “Hello!”

 

“Hey.” He deadpanned, not looking up from his phone.

 

“Uh, how are you?” She asked, leaning over the table.

 

“Fine.”

 

“He doesn’t talk much, does he?” She asked Keiji, making him laugh under his breath.

 

“I think he’s just annoyed because I beat him at Uno.” He smirked, coming over and setting 2 plates in front of Natsu and Shirabu.

 

“I’m not.” Shirabu scowled. “I’m always like this.”

 

“While I’m not denying that, you don’t have to be rude to Natsu-chan.” He shrugged, sitting down with his own plate and digging in.

 

“I’ve never understood how you can eat so much and never gain weight.” He muttered.

 

“Fast metabolism and I go to the gym every other day.” He replied.

 

“Fair point.”

 

After a beat too many of awkward silence, Shirabu sighed and asked, “So, do you know how to play Uno, Natsu?”

 

“Yeah, it’s really fun.” She answered, smiling. “I always beat Nii-chan at it, he’s really bad at it. Takanobu-nii is good at it, though.”

 

“Wanna play?” He asked, making Natsu grin and nod. “Keiji?”

 

“I’m good.” He smiled.

 

“‘Kay.” He muttered, dealing out 7 cards for himself and Natsu.

 

Because he was a little shit and liked seeing Shirabu lose at cards, Keiji scooted his chair next to Natsu.

 

“You’re helping her?” Shirabu cocked an eyebrow, though he didn’t look upset about it.

 

“She’s eight, Kenjirou, she’s _clearly_ at a disadvantage.” He drawled, though it was clear that his boyfriend knew his intentions.

 

“You just want to see me lose.”

 

“Well, duh.” He snorted. “C’mon, let’s start.”

 

“Y’know, if you just wanted me to lose, you could’ve played yourself.” He rolled his eyes, flipping over the top card, which was a blue 7.

 

“Play that one,” Keiji whispered loudly, pointing to the blue 0 in Natsu’s hand.

 

“Okay.” She whispered back, laying the card on the pile.

 

Shirabu scrunched up his nose and played a red 0.

 

Natsu’s eyes lit up, playing a red +2, making him scowl and grumble.

 

“I’ll get you back.” He claimed, playing a red 5.

 

Natsu played a yellow 5.

 

Shirabu played a yellow skip, then a yellow 3.

 

Natsu blinked. “Keiji-nii, what do I do if I can’t play, again? I can’t remember.”

 

“You have to pick up another card.” He explained.

 

“Okay.” Upon seeing the card she picked up, a +4, Keiji grinned.

 

“Might wanna save that for later.” He advised.

 

“Oh, okay.” She smiled. “Your turn, Kenjirou-nii.”

 

This went on for a few more turns before Natsu played a blue +2.

 

Shirabu smirked, thinking he this in the bag, and played a yellow +2, leaving him with only 3 cards, and Natsu with the same amount. “It multiplies, so you have to pick up 4 now.”

 

Natsu grumbled, before smirking slightly. “It multiplies?”

 

“Yeah, what’s your point?”

 

She grinned, laying down the +4 with a bang. “2 times 4 equals 8, so pick up 8!”

 

Shirabu’s eyes widened in rage and disbelief. “No.”

 

“Yes.” Natsu giggled. “Your turn.”

 

Shirabu sighed, picking up his cards, and laying down a yellow 5.

 

Natsu laid down a red 5.

 

“Uno!” She cried.

 

“No way.” He scowled. Hoping he could trip her up, he played a blue 5 and hoping that her last card was red.

 

It was not. She laid down the blue 2 with a bang, giggling. “I win!” She exclaimed.

 

“Nice, Natsu-chan.” Keiji smiled, high fiving her.

 

“Wanna play again, Kenjirou-nii?” She asked.

 

“I’m kinda tired, I might take a nap.” He looked vaguely bitter at his defeat, though his tone was lighter than expected. “Maybe next time.” He let a small smile play on his face, making Keiji smile back.

 

“That’s okay.” She shrugged. “Keiji-nii?”

 

“Nah, I’m awful at Uno.” He laughed. “You’re way too good.”

 

“Aw, okay.” She pouted.

 

“Hey, Kenji,” Keiji called into the living room, where Futakuchi was sat on the couch, guitar in hand, “you’ll have to take it from here.”

 

Futakuchi scowled. “Do I have to?”

 

“Yes.” Keiji deadpanned. “Hinata-kun’s coming at 3, you only have to watch over her for 30 minutes.”

 

“Ugh, fine, but that won’t stop my guitar practice.” He huffed.

 

“Doesn’t have to.” He rolled his eyes, facing Natsu. “Go and hang out with Kenji until your brother gets here, okay?”

 

“Okay!” She smiled, skipping over and sitting next to Futakuchi, who grimaced. “Hi!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey,” Kenji muttered, staring down at the tiny child next to him. “Who are you, again?”

 

“Hinata Natsu!” She grinned, eyes sparkling.

 

“Cool.” He deadpanned. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to practice.”

 

“Oh, okay.” She mumbled, kicking her legs back and forth. “What are you practising?”

 

“It’s called the “Jellyfish Song,” it’s from a video game.” He explained.

 

“Ooh,” She murmured, before smiling. “Can you play it for me?”

 

“U-uh, well, it involves singing, so I dunno.” He felt his face flush ever-so-slightly.

 

“That’s okay.” She hummed.

 

He shrugged, sighing. “If you insist.” Taking a deep breath, he began, voice soft and smooth as honey,

 

“ _Yura, yura, yurameku, nami no mani._ ”

 

“Wow…” Natsu murmured.

 

“ _Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure kanata e to._

 

 _“Yume miru kurage wa uta utau yo, yasashii umibe de nemuru._ ”

 

“You’re such a good singer, Kenji-nii!” Natsu exclaimed, watching as he strummed along to his voice, with some picking in certain places as well.

 

“Thanks.” He smiled, before continuing,

 

“ _Donna toki demo, kono uta hibiki watareba._ ” He sang, a soft smile forcing its way onto his face. “ _Donna iro demo, sunda sora ni, narete yuku yo._

 

“ _Yura, yura, yurameku, nami no mani._

_Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure kanata e to._

 

_“Yume miru kurage wa uta kanade._

_Kira, kira, kagayaku, koe wa tada yure anata e to.~_ ” He finished, smiling at Natsu, who beamed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Wow…” Chikara mumbled with wide eyes, staring at his boyfriend from the kitchen. “He’s an incredible singer.”

 

“Yeah…” Terushima nodded, in a similar state of awe.

 

“Haven’t you guys heard him sing before?” Yahaba asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Well, yeah, but not like _this_.” He replied. “Not all… soft, and pretty.”

 

“Isn’t this song from an erotic BL game?” Shirabu questioned, voice much harsher than needed.

 

“Yeah, it’s from DRAMAtical Murder.” Akaashi nodded. “How do you know that game?”

 

“How do _you_ know that game, Keiji?” Shirabu retorted, huffing in embarrassment.

 

“Played it with Kenma when one time at a training camp, when we were third years. What’s your excuse?”

 

“Guys, please be quiet.” Chikara rolled his eyes. “I have a headache.”

 

“You guys _do_ realise I heard everything you said, right?” Futakuchi was suddenly standing right behind Chikara, leaning on the kitchen doorframe with a smirk, Natsu peeking out from behind him, making him jolt. “The living room and the kitchen are right next to each other, it’s not hard to hear.”

 

“Hey, Kenji.” He sighed. “Don’t scare me like that.”

 

“Since when could you sing?” Terushima scowled, getting in Futakuchi’s face.

 

“Since ever.” He shrugged. “I just haven’t had the opportunity to show you guys. Except for Chikara, of course.”

 

“You really are incredible, though,” Akaashi said softly. “I never expected you to be such a good singer.

 

“Aw, thanks, Keiji.” He chuckled, pecking him on the cheek, though his cheeks flushed a bit at the comment.

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, signalling that Hinata was there to pick up his sister.

 

“Looks like your brother’s here.” Chikara smiled, going to the porch to open the door.

 

“Aw, okay.” Natsu pouted before her expression brightened. “I had a lot of fun today.”

 

“I’m glad.” Akaashi smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair again.

 

“See ya, Mini-mini-Spiderman!” Terushima grinned, waving.

 

“Bye!” She giggled, slipping on her shoes.

 

“See ya, Natsu-chan.” Chikara huffed a laugh, closing the door and smirking at his boyfriends, though it was mostly aimed at Shirabu and Futakuchi. “Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

“I _guess_ not.” Shirabu shrugged. “She’s too good at Uno, though.”

 

Akaashi laughed. “You totally let her win, I could tell.”

 

“So what if I did? She’s only a kid.”

 

“It’s sweet.” He pecked Shirabu on the cheek, making Yahaba coo.

 

“You guys are adorable.” He smiled, before facing Futakuchi. “Still hate kids, Kenji?”

 

“Yes.” He deadpanned, causing everyone to gawk at his bluntness. “... I just don’t hate that one kid in particular.”

 

“You’re so cute when you’re denial, Kenji.” Terushima crooned joking, making him scowl.

 

“Shut up, I’m not cute.”

 

“You _are_.” Akaashi joined in on the teasing with a grin, placing a kiss on his lips. “The cutest.”

 

“Oh, hush.” He rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing a bit.

 

“You are cute, though, Kenji.” Chikara shrugged, Shirabu nodding. “Admit it.”

 

“I said _shush_!”

 

**_fin._ **

 

_Bonus:_

 

_“Oh, and before I go,” Chikara turned to her with a mischievous smile, “Kenji doesn’t actually hate kids, he just pretends to, to keep up his cool guy image. Ask him to sing for you and he’ll be putty in your hands.” He winked._

  
_“Okay!” Natsu saluted jokingly._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! It was super fun to write :D
> 
> Fun fact: The Jellyfish Song is actually sung by Futakuchi's voice actor, Nakazawa Masatomo! I was originally going to go with a Set It Off song called Tomorrow, but decided against bc The Jellyfish Song is sooo pretty AND sung by Futakuchi's voice actor :3 You can find it here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8c_A_EeVsY
> 
> My tumblr is @tendous-satoris if u wanna say hi :D
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed it!! Comments fuel me!! 
> 
> Erica out ╰(▔∀▔)╯


End file.
